srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Tome of Forgotten Lore
|Desc = While exploring the forest to the south of the village of Marl's Wood, you come upon the overgrown ruins of a large stone structure. And in the ruins you encounter a lone Catamarok. Who is he and what is he doing there? Will you live long enough to find out? |Diff = 9 battles (hardest 14+ at MR 98, 6+ at MR 105, 215 SP). Requires both Lore and Arcana to 60. |AS&P = true }} General Information This is a short quest to obtain the Item:1148 Tome Of Forgotten Lore Tips Prerequisites None to access, but you need Item:281 Massive Leather Tome from , Lore 60 and Arcana 60 to complete it. Walkthrough * You must first obtain the from * Head to Marl's Wood and Explore the forest surrounding the village. You'll encounter a Catamarok (a large feline-like humanoid, see ) named Taro-Zar-Huul. He claims to have nine lives and he'll order you to leave. If you refuse, or if you return later, you'll have to fight him - and he really has nine lives! He doesn't kill you, so you can try as many times as you want: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; NOTES: # No matter how many lives he has left he can use a nasty special attack that can inflict over 20 points of damage, and he's also resistant to magic. # Even if you have a Quick Stone, there does not seem to be a Quick Combat option for these fights. # All nine fights must be fought in a row (may heal between fights but may not leave and return to resume fights later). * Make sure you pick up the blue gemstone. If you do, you'll get an experience reward. The exact amount depends on the number you pick (high scores in Luck and Spirit help). ** 21 - 128 XP applied to all Skills and Powers ** 34, 37, 40 (probably any number between 25 and 49) - 192 XP applied to all Skills and Powers ** 72 (probably any number between 50 and 74) - 256 XP applied to all Skills and Powers ** 97 (probably any number between 75 and 99) - 384 XP applied to all Skills and Powers ** 100 (tested; probably any number between 100 and 120) - 512 XP applied to all Skills and Powers ** The highest possible number, 120, also gives 512 AS&P experience. * After defeating him, you can invoke the magic of the circle prepared by the Catamarok - doing so requires level 60 in both Arcana and Lore. * Then, finally, you must give item:281 Massive Leather Tome to the woman who appears. In return, you'll receive the Tome of Forgotten Lore and 64 general XP. * The pages for the book are listed in item:1148 Tome Of Forgotten Lore Rewards * 64 general XP, some combat XP * 128-512 AS&P XP * Item:1148 Tome Of Forgotten Lore Category:High-end items quests